Wake Up Freddie!
by Isa-Lightwood
Summary: Sequel to Wake Up Sam! Carly wakes up Freddie this time around. Will he reveal his feelings? Will Seddie get together? What happens to the lovebirds? The long awaited sequel, finally uploaded after 3 years.


**Sam Puckett**

Carly and I were in her living room, eating meatballs and watching Girly Cow. Well, I was anyway. Carly was on a chair watching something on her laptop.

I glanced toward the yellow armchair. "What?"

Carly continued giggling.

"Carls, what is it?" I asked. No reaction.

"What are you watching?" Now I really had to know.

I waited a few more minutes for her to be normal again, but she just keep staring at that screen like it told her the world's funniest joke.

I was getting irritated by Shay refusing to tell me. "_What's so funny?_"

"I did something bad," she admitted. What Carly thinks is bad is hardly something to bat at eye about. She thinks leaving toothpaste uncapped is horrifying!

I rolled my eyes, "So that's what. Should I be interested?"

"Definitely not!" She looked directly at me.

"Carly," I said way too calmly, "I know where you keep your diary. I can tell when you do something actually interesting."

"Okay," Carly sighed, "I did a Wake Up Freddie segment."

"And this is bad why? Did he start crying?" That may be a bit embarrassing to show to the whole world, but it was typical nub behavior.

"Hesaidsomethings," Carly rambled.

I got off the couch and pulled on her brown curl. "Repeat that, girlie."

"He said...some things," she said slower.

"I'm not interested in Galaxy Wars, or Lord of the Skies, or-I actually like Henry Taylor." I read the books as a bet from Spencer. I got fifty bucks out of reading the seven books in two weeks.

"It's not about some nerd stuff!" Carly swatted my hands out of her hair.

"I don't want to hear about his newest failure with some girl at the Groovy Smoothie!" I started walking over to the fridge. Ham was more interesting than that!

"Sam! It was about _you_!" Carly yelled.

I stopped in my tracks. Ohhhhhh no. No, no, no. "What about me?"

"Watch this video," she went over to the island and typed in our website's name. "Here."

It was titled Wake Up Freddie! The video was dated as early this morning. She clicked on it and it started to play.

"_Hey random watchers!" It was early morning in the video, but Carly was still prepped. Have to admire that. "Tonight we have a new segment of the show called Wake Up Freddie!" She turned the camera from her to the Galaxy Wars digital clock. Since it was Freddie's room, I expected the nerdiness._

_"BOOM!" She shouted as she blew an airhorn into the room._

_"I'm coming, mom!" Freddie yelled frustratedly. "We don't really need these fire drills!"_

_"It's not a fire drill, silly, it's a melting cheese drill!" Carly said through giggles._

_"Then that's even less of a threat!"_

_"It's a more delicious threat!"_

Carly and her sense of humor. Please.

_"So, um," Carly cleared her throat, "Why did you and Sam kiss?"_

_"What?" Freddie's voice went an octave higher._

My reaction was the same. How did Carly know?

_"You and Sam kissed!" Carly yelled angrily. "And none of you told me!"_

So that's what this was about. My eyes widened considerably. "You knew."

"Of course I knew," she said sadly. "You said you loved him."

"Keep it playing," I requested.

_"Why was it a secret?" Carly screeched._

_"We promised," he flopped back on his pillow._

_"Not even me? Or Spencer?"_

_"Nobody, ever. No one knows."_

"Now they do," I said to Carly. She sunk lower in her seat. "Thanks to you, Carls."

"I'm sorry," she said, "but this was essential to your relationship."

"What _relationship_?!" I screamed.

"This!" She stood up. "All of this! This crazy thing with all the fighting and crying and now kissing!"

"There's nothing there! He likes _you_!" I tried to knock some sense into her.

"No!" Before I could say anything else, Carly was gesturing with her hands again."You don't see it!"

"Carly, he's my frenemy, at most," I said exasperately.

"You don't hate each other. At all." She spat.

"Maybe," I did care for the nub.

"This is all a game you've played since the sixth grade," she massaged her temples.

"I don't have feelings for Freddie!" I tried to go closer to her.

"You liar!" She hugged a pillow tighter. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing?" I thought, "No, several things, but that's not important."

"Continue," Carly un-paused the video.

"_Do you love Sam?" Carly asked._

_"Yes," Freddie moaned, his pillow over his face._

_"Really?"_

_"I'm sure. I know."_

_Carly screamed, which made Freddie jolt up._

_"How did you get in here?" I could see his saucer-sized brown eyes._

"That's the end," Carly told me. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing," I shrugged.

"You never know when you could fall in love, or who it could happen with. Give it a try, Sam. It won't ruin anything. Especially when you two are perfect for each other. Be brave and do something about it. What?" She stared at me.

"I'm going to tell him," I said seriously, and walked out slowly.

"Be brave, Sam," Carly encouraged.

I was on the fire escape of the seventh floor. I wanna gonna talk to Fredbag, tonight. There's no way crazy would let me in, so I went all the way out here.

There was a landing right outside the dork's bedroom window, where I planned to go. Here goes nothing.

I pulled my hood on tighter. The metal rungs of the leader felt cool against my hands, and my sneakers slid on the chipping paint. Come on, Samantha, scarier things have happened.

I made the mistake of looking down, Why did it have to be on the eighth floor?

When I reached the top, I landed on one knee with my arms outstretched for balance.

I surprised Fredducini, who immediately went to the window. "Sam? What are you doing here?"

"Going on a vacation, what does it look like?" I answered.

"First Carly broke in here, then now you!" He shouted.

"That's what I have to talk to you about." I looked at my feet.

"Well, then, come in," I pushed him out of the way when I went in. He didn't even look fazed when I lay down on his bed.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He questioned.

"That video," I replied.

"Did you see mine?" He was turning red.

"Yup," I popped the p, "You saw mine?"

"Yeah," he avoided looking at me.

"So, it's true," I admitted, "I love you, Benson. I have since Freshman year."

"I don't...really have feelings for Carly anymore," he addressed.

"What so you think should happen?"

There was a very long, awkward silence after that.

"Maybe...it's not the best time for a relationship," I finally said.

"But..." Freddie looked rejected. He should be used to it after years of Carly, but I couldn't help feeling bad about that.

"I guess we should figure things out first," I tried.

"Yeah, I wouldn't know where to start with my mom," Freddie made a face. "So, friends?"

"Friends who secretly like each other, or FWSLEO?" I suggested.

"For now," he smiled, "Maybe we can try someday."

"Okay, I guess I can go home now," I sat up.

"Yeah, you'll just be close by," I was going to ask what he meant by that when he said, "I was referring to the Shay's apartment."

When I passed by him, he said, "Wait," and gave me a hug.

I couldn't help but feel offended that this boy had never noticed me! Why did he waste years on a girl who would never like him?

I was so caught up in his scent that I put my arms around his neck and kissed the fella.

On the lips.

I was in heaven now, but after, I would be dying inside.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
